


shine like the stars

by fakeclover



Series: all the stars [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, M/M, Stargazing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeclover/pseuds/fakeclover
Summary: It's a thank you dinner, Kyungsoo tells himself. Yixing, of course, doesn't hear that.





	shine like the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamy_Ideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/gifts).



> for a friend 💛 who asked for someone to write a scene from their own tweetfic  
> 🎶 the fic title is a line borrowed from 'been through' by exo

"My neck hurts," Yixing says into the night, in the same tone he announced he'd had too much to eat before he filled his plate once more—so maybe it doesn't hurt too badly yet.

"Lie down then," Kyungsoo says without looking over, reaches up to adjust his glasses. The stars are slowly sinking into darkness, glittering more brightly, the remaining glow of the sunset dissolving into the night.

The truck bed is not exactly comfortable, but the atrocious beanbag chairs he brought out make it bearable. They're actually Baekhyun's. He dumped them on his front porch one day, claiming they'd seen too many of his firsts to leave them with his family, promising he'd come get them when he returned from college. It's been a decade since, long enough that Kyungsoo figured out a way to wash them and replace the filling. He keeps them because they make Baekhyun beam and cuddle into them like he's a small kid whenever he visits, because they feel like a promise of another return.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't expect it when there's a sudden weight on his thigh. He thought the rustling was just Yixing getting comfortable, punching the beanbag chair into shape, but he must have dragged it closer to his own to lie down across it. Kyungsoo stares so hard at the stars he can feel his eyes strain. Refuses to look down at Yixing, with his head propped on his thigh, refuses to risk eye contact. He doesn't know what to do with his arms all of a sudden, isn't sure what he has them for when they're so inconveniently dangling from his body, have a mind of their own that tells him to touch. He saw the traces of product in Yixing's hair earlier, scolds his fingers for wanting to feel it when he knows he won't like it, the hostile, rigid stickiness. Doesn't have any right or reason to anyway. He focuses on not accidentally dumping the contents of his glass on Yixing. Focuses so hard on the stars he starts thinking about how a lot of them are long gone, their light only reaching Earth now, until his thoughts start blurring.  
  
It does worse things to his stomach than thinking about Yixing, on an average day when he doesn't have to worry about having him almost in his lap. He dares to look down. Sees Yixing averting his gaze that very moment, turning his head so he probably looks right at the walls of the truck bed. This evasiveness opens something up in him.

"Stars aren't over that way," Kyungsoo hears himself say, delivered like a reprimand. Not for looking the wrong way, Kyungsoo couldn't care less—but for fixing his old truck, entirely unneccessarily. Kyungsoo's done without it for two years now. It messes up his workarounds, messes with his heart, makes him take men out to stargaze. He should definitely bring Junmyeon sometime. Baekhyun, too, and a pair of earplugs. It would make this feel like less of a date and just something he does, a farmer with a uselessly functional truck to spare, two ugly beanbag chairs as old and familiar as a childhood friendship and a fondness for the night sky.

Yixing turns back to him after a beat. He looks thoughtful, not shaken by his excuse of an attempt at conversation at all. "Can't see them with your head in the way."

"Aren't I the better view?" Kyungsoo says right back. He thinks he can hear Baekhyun cheering in the distance, pretending to wipe a tear of pride from his eye. He'll have to remember to scold him for listening in later, to mind his own business. 'Soulmates are so annoying,' he thinks, 'or maybe that's just you.' Turns up the fondness though until he hears Baekhyun laugh in delight and hang up on him.  
  
Yixing's fallen quiet again, the noises of the night thrumming too loud in Kyungsoo's ear, or maybe it's his heart. He takes a few deep breaths to drown out the sound, the air crisp and soothing.

"Can I kiss you?" Yixing then asks, voice low. The sentence hangs in the air like the moon, a mere sliver, careful, hesitant, but nonetheless determined.

And oh, so they have been flirting. It prises Kyungsoo's shell wide open, now, makes him feel light and reckless and unafraid enough. "Do you usually ask for kisses?"

"Don't like to steal them," Yixing says. Looks up at him, a tiny trace of sleepiness in his eyes, a reflection of his own nervousness, too.

It's nice, Kyungsoo thinks. The kind of nice he wants to spend more time around, feel on his mouth, under his fingers, in his arms. But Yixing will still be here tomorrow, or the day after, or next week, he knows, when his leg isn't almost cramping from not trying to jostle Yixing, when he won't have to bend down awkwardly for a first kiss, when his nerves aren't getting the better of him. Yixing will find something else to fix, find another way to upset his routines and push them aside to make room for himself.  
  
Kyungsoo pushes his glasses back up, doesn't think anymore. "You won't have to steal them," he says, and watches Yixing close his eyes, a warm, content smile lighting up his face, dimple rising like a star.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how it happened but when this was finished, it was at almost 1k.  
> it was a lot of fun building a fic around someone else's dialogue!
> 
> ty for reading ✨  
> please let me know if it made you feel anything
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
